The specific aim of the present proposal is to organize the Second Gordon Research Conference on Periodontal Diseases, June 27-July 1, 1983. The intention of the Conference is to bring together scientists interested in research in both the clinical and basic science aspects of the periodontal diseases. They will live together for almost 5 days in a relaxed environmet which provides adequate time for the presentation and discussion of formal papers. Gordon Conferences are unique in stimulating progress in research becasue of two particular strengths: first, the proceedings may not be published or quoted; and second, the participants are all housed together away from urban distractions, take all of their meals together and have, in addition, at least 5 hours each day for informal discussion outside of the meeting room if so desired. Consequently, the principal purpose of this Conference is to provide the opportunity for young and experienced basic and clinical scientists to discuss formally and informally, and at length, certain aspects of the frontiers of our knowledge of research into both clinical and basic science aspects of periodontal diseases. The topics chosen for discussion involve areas which are perceived to be important but in which knowledge is lacking, areas in which controversy rages or areas which have clear potential for clinical application. The last 5 years has seen considerable advances in both basic research and clinical studies on therapeutic approaches. Thus, periodontal research is at a point where discussion between basic and clinical scientists is of particular value. Financial support is requested for the payment of the travel expenses of some of the invited speakers and for the conference expenses of twenty graduate students. No individual will receive more than partial financial support and no honoraria or salaries will be paid.